Jun Kadowaki
﻿ is a young man who is also known as . He is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Eve -Masked Rider Gaia- and was supposed to be the original Shocker Hopper cyborg until he was put into further stasis and was not awakened until the 21st century. When he first appeared, he was more of a grasshopper monster, but later became more similar to the Double Riders while still appearing more organic. Biography Jun Kadowaki was used by Shocker to become the original Hopper series cyborg but their plans changed after Takeshi Hongo escaped. When the Double Riders destroyed the Shocker base before Kadowaki could be awakened he was buried under the rubble for 30 years. Awakening in the 21st century, Kadowaki has no memories of his past and begins his quest to regain his memories while trying to figure out who turned him into a cyborg. Along the way he encounters the remaining Shocker Kaijin while changing from a kaijin to Kamen Rider Gaia. Jun regains his memories over the course of the story. He was originally a high school student who lived with his father Junichiro Kadowaki and was part of the kendo club. Over the course of the series, Jun would have continuous mental encounters with the Great Leader of Shocker. With help from his now altered human father and Takeshi Hongo, the stone that gave Jun his powers was removed. The Showa Era Kamen Riders up to ZX then put some of their powers into Jun in the form of the Rider Syndrome to keep him alive and give him a new form. Jun as the newly reformed Kamen Rider Gaia would fight against the Great Leader and after a hard battle defeats him with a Rider Kick but is consumed in an explosion. His current wherabouts are unknown. Kamen Rider Gaia is a generic term for all of the original Hopper series cyborg prototypes. As one of the original Hopper Kaijin, Gaiborg possesses abilities like that of Riders #1 and #2. But sometimes, Jun lost control and would rampage in a feral berserker state, making the form dangerous to use. - Gaia= 's concept art of Kamen Rider Gaia]] Unlike the other riders of his generation, Gaia was given powers over nature with abilities to control weather, plants, and fire. It is later revealed that 'Gaia' is a special type of modified human based on the guidelines of the Great Leader. The source of Kamen Rider Gaia's powers is a stone that is attached to Gaia's belt buckle, without it Jun's body cannot be maintained; it also gives him a telepathic link to the Great Leader. The stone was eventually removed to keep the Great Leader out of Jun's mind. Kamen Riders #1-ZX put some of their power into a condition known as the Kamen Rider Syndrome that changed Gaia into a form similar to #1. After gaining this form, Jun becomes less vicious and more heroic. }} Equipment ﻿Machine Crusader Machine Crusader is Kamen Rider Gaia's Rider Machine. It is similar in appearance to #1 and #2's Cyclones but the front wheel is rotational and possesses blades that can cut through obstacles and be used to attack enemies. The vehicle is also capable of going over most terrains. The back end possesses a smoke screen for easy getaways. Notes *While Gaia only exists within Kamen Rider Eve, he is tied with Mutsuki Kamijo, the Fourze Riders, and Mitsuzane Kureshima as being one of the youngest Kamen Riders; abducted and altered by Shocker at the age of seventeen. *Jun loosely resembles Joe Shimamura from Cyborg 009. MaskedRiderEVECover.jpg|Jun, Gaiborg, Gaia and Rider 1&2 were showed on the novel cover. 364159-gaia2.jpg|Detailed fan-made figurine of Kamen Rider Gaia Gaia-Gaiborg.jpg|Detailed fan-made figurine of Gaiborg Form Category:Showa Era Riders Category:TOS Riders Category:Manga Riders Category:Novel Riders Category:Heroes